1. Field
The following description relates to an optical pickup device, and more particularly, to an ultra-thin optical pickup device and an optical disk drive including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disk drive includes a mechanical system for driving an optical disk and an optical system for reproducing and recording information from/to the optical disk. Typically the optical system travels in a radial direction along an inner surface of the optical disk based on an operation of the mechanical system. The optical pickup device typically includes several optical parts such as an objective lens, a light source, a reflection mirror, and a beam splitter.
Unlike a half-height (H/H) type optical disk drive, a slim-type optical disk drive is used for small-sized mobile devices, for example, a mobile optical disk drive (ODD), a laptop computer, a notebook computer, and the like. As devices increasingly become slimmer in size, it is necessary to further downsize an ODD so as to fit within the slimmer devices.